1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electromagnetic shielding of display systems and, more particularly, to the electromagnetic shielding of vacuum fluorescent display systems.
2. Description of the Know Technology
Display systems, such as vacuum fluorescent display systems, may be coupled to a circuit board. The display system is one of many components populating the circuit board. A vacuum fluorescent display (VFD) is a type of display used primarily on consumer electronic equipment such as head unit for automobile entertainment systems. Unlike liquid crystal displays (LCD), a VFD emits a very bright light with clear contrast. Because the VFD emits a very bright light, the VFD is easily seen by a user even when an external light source, such as the sun, is shinning directly on the display. This contrasts to LCDs which, in some applications, have a tendency of becoming difficult for the user to see when an external light source is directly shining on the display.
However, VFDs have drawbacks compared to their LCD counterparts. VFDs typically use more electricity than similar size LCDs. In applications such as vehicle entertainment systems, the electricity drawn by the display is not a concern because the electrical system of the vehicle produces more than an adequate amount of electricity to properly power the VFD. Additionally, complex VFDs also have the drawback of producing a large electromagnetic field. This large electromagnetic field is a greater concern since it may interfere with other electronic components populating the circuit board or electronic modules in the vicinity.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that shields electronic components populating the circuit board from the electromagnetic field produced by a VFD display.